


Out There, part 1

by neichan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe wants to stay on the planet Cascade, In order to do so he must marry a native of Cascade,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There, part 1

## Out There, part 1

#### by neichan

  
I do not own any of the characters from The Sentinel. They belong to those who created them, not me.  
My first Sentinel fic.  
  


* * *

Out There 

"Hey, Ellison, you want to get married?" I asked while we went through the files on the Dockett case. Ellison and I had been assigned to this case because it was high profile. A public guide killed, tortured. No Sentinel based society could tolerate that. And we were getting no where. 

"Why should I want to get married?" Ellison set aside the thirteenth folder and moved onto the fourteenth in his stack. He didn't even look up. So, ok, he'd been married before, twice, both times big disasters. Maybe getting a marriage proposal was no big deal to him? 

"'Cause I need to get married in order to stay on Cascade." I said. 

Ellison's head came up at that. "Marry you?" He said evenly, his face calm, assessing. I felt his eyes as they raked over me. 

"Yeah. What did you think, this was a philosophical discussion?" I asked. "If I don't get hitched I'm out of here, wham, all the way back to Terra, they are apparently in need of Sentinels, so the immigration laws are being fired up again." 

"Why me?" Ellison asked. "Why not...?" He waved a hand to include everyone else in the world. 

"Shit. Ok. Simon's our boss, H has a new girl who would kill me before she'd let me at him, Joel is already married, Megan's not native, Blair is your guide, and from Pious, not native....besides he has too many dates, he wouldn't want to give them up, not even for appearances sake. I don't want to get married to a strange woman just to find out she wants kids, and a family or the whole enchilada. And I definitely don't want to marry a man I don't know, I know enough not to trust a man. I just want to stay on Cascade. So, you are the most likely candidate. I know you, we work well together. We are both Sentinels, you know what that's like, what to expect. You don't really date much, so you wouldn't be giving up anything there. And you were born here, you are a Cascade native. Your spouse becomes a citizen, not just a resident alien on a work permit. It's what I want. So...how about it?" 

He actually set the papers he was holding aside and looked right at me. His eyes are intense, pale blue-grey and direct. Sentinel eyes. 

"Rafe, this is sort of unexpected." He wasn't saying no, he was really thinking about it. I wanted to yell in triumph. "There is a lot you've left out. What does this proposal include?" 

"Well, I have to live with my spouse, that would be you, and you have to have Blair with you, so we'd have to get a bigger place, I can take care of that. We have to look like we are together, so neither of us can date seriously, or often. You'll be on my papers and I'll be on yours." I said. 

"Sex?" He asked pinning me with his laser blue eyes. "You gonna want that?" 

"Not a requirement. But negotiable. If we are both interested." I said. I liked Ellison. I trusted him. He had a firm code of honor. He was a good cop. And he had a body like a Greek god, all six foot four, two hundred twenty pounds of him. But, I usually went for the female version when it came to sexual partners. Still if I had to adapt, I think I could get it up for him. 

His eyes traveled over what he could see of me as I was sitting across from him. I was a couple of inches shorter, a couple of pounds lighter, and a decade younger, and I kept myself in shape. I might not have the sheer presence he has, but I am reasonably desirable I've been told. My hair is medium brown, and medium long, I've been told I am handsome all my life, my eyes are dark, a deep brown. I am an omega Sentinel, most of the time I can get along without a guide, unlike Jim who is an alpha Sentinel and needs a guide to function at his peak. 

I've seen hardened criminals shrink under the Ellison stare. But I had no trouble enduring it. Jim meant me no harm. He was just using his senses to assess me. And considering what I'd just asked him, he had a right to. 

Abruptly he stood up, reaching for the jacket hanging over the back of his chair. "Come on let's get some lunch. This isn't the best place for this kind of conversation. My treat." He turned and walked towards the elevator, passing Blair on the way. He rested a hand on the back of his guide's neck. "Lunch time, Chief. You can get back to charming the ladies after you've eaten." 

I was right behind Jim. We waited for Blair to grab his ever present back pack and coat. Blair gave me a questioning look. Usually he and Jim ate lunch alone. It was in fact incredibly rare for them to give up their lunch times together. I was being invited along, which to Blair meant something very notable was going on. I watched his radar dialing up as he scanned me, then Ellison for clues. As we started for the lift, he started to bounce. 

In the car, Blair started to touch Ellison, light quick touches, checking his Sentinel out, then he started touching me. I looked over his head at Ellison, feeling pretty jumpy, wondering what his reaction was going to be to his guide handling another Sentinel. 

Ellison was pretending to ignore us, though I was positive he was aware of every thing that was happening. OK. So that was tacit to approval in his book. I sat absolutely without moving and let Blair do the touching. I wasn't going to put it past Ellison to use this as a test. And I wasn't going to fail. I wanted to stay on Cascade. He was my best chance of that. 

Ellison was a control freak, which was normal in an alpha Sentinel. I'm a little lower key, which is normal for an omega. Sandburg is the most unusual guide I have ever met. He pretty much does what he wants, and Ellison doesn't stop him. Jim protects the kid like there is no tomorrow, but he doesn't forbid him to do things, or sequester him, or veil him, like a lot of alpha Sentinels do with their guides. 

I have seen Blair touching other people, close friends, and even hugging them openly in front of anyone who cares to see, including Jim, and I know he dates like crazy. But, I never remember him touching the other Sentinels at the precinct as freely as he was now touching me. He was running his hands over me, like it was nervous reflex, like he was picking up on my heightened stress. He scooted closer and closer to me across the bench seat of the air car. 

I mean the man was gorgeous, and I had entertained the occasional fantasy with him starring in it. But this was different. This could get me killed. I had no illusions about that. Alpha topped omega every time. We were both predators, but Ellison was faster and stronger and deadlier than I was. Yet he was watching the scenery go by while Blair was practically strip searching me. I didn't know what to do about it. While I was quietly panicking, we arrived at our destination, Fong's Chinese Food Emporium. 

I managed to step out of the car and hold the door, instead of fleeing. I straightened my clothes as I followed my companions into the restaurant. I had been too freaked out to get an erection thank the ghods, so I didn't have to try hiding that in the tight jumpsuit uniforms we wore. Jim was perfectly calm and unruffled in his jumpsuit, not a hair out of place. Blair was wearing nothing so revealing as our uniforms. It was one instance where Ellison had put his foot down after seeing his guide in the form fitting clothing most officers wore. 

I remembered seeing Jim's face that day, when Blair came into the room in tight stretched black. I took several moments to figure out the change in his expression, before I turned and looked at what he was scowling thunderously at. His pupils were dilated to the point only a thin rim of grey was visible. 

Blair. Looking very hot, sexy. And surrounded by a bullpen of officers all trying not to stare. The fabric hugged him lovingly. I mean the guy has a great body, if a smaller one than the rest of us, and a fantastic, round backside. His hair was caught back, his face bare, and even more compelling than usual, his huge blue eyes set off by the dark color. Ellison was across the room in a flash and even Simon stepped out of his way. He caught Blair's arm and they were gone, Blair practically dangling form his Sentinel's grip. 

The next time I saw Blair at the precinct he was dressed in a half shirt, half robe uniform with baggy pants underneath. I recognized the standard uniform for pregnant officers. It was roomy and loose. And Ellison was happy with it. Blair groused a little, but really seemed not to mind. The rest of us were too relieved to make any jokes. Blair in loose drape-y clothes was still gorgeous, but you could not have your eyes drawn to him involuntarily. And so you had less risk of Ellison thinking you were making a pass at Blair, and getting your head ripped off. 

We were taken to a fairly private table, and seated. Blair immediately began quizzing the waiter on the specials, then consulting Jim and I, before ordering for all of us. I had to smile. He was a bundle of energy. He pressed up against Jim while we were waiting, talking about he day, the case, then he looked over at me, curiosity brightening his incredible eyes. His monologue slowed. Jim took advantage of the pause. 

"Chief, I am thinking of getting married." He said, and it was all I could do to keep my jaw from hitting the table. "I wanted to talk to you about it." 

Blair became completely still. He stared up into Jim's face, and it didn't take a Sentinel to see his shock, or his fear. Moments passed. His hand crept up and fisted in the front of Jim's jumpsuit. He was trembling. All because I had asked Ellison to marry me. Jim just looked at me. It, this, was my fault. I had to fix it. 

"Blair." He had tears streaming down his face. "It was me. I asked Jim to marry me. I'm sorry. I just wanted to stay on Cascade. I didn't mean to hurt you." Why was Ellison handling it like this? Why....then it hit me. He was showing me he and Blair came as a package deal. If I wanted Jim Ellison to marry me, I had to ask Blair Sandburg. Fuck. I might be a Sentinel, but I'd been blind. 

Jim's arm came around Blair, soothing him. Blair stared at me with betrayed eyes. I struggled for the right words. And the food arrived. Great, none of us were really interested in food right at the moment, no matter how wonderful it smelled. 

"Crap. Listen, Blair. I know you and Jim are a package, I know he belongs with you. I am not trying to take him away, even if I could. I need to get married to stay on Cascade. The Earth Center sent me a plast telling me I'm being transferred back to Terra, to deny my permit to continue living on Cascade. They want me back on Terra. I don't want to go. The only way I get to stay, is if I get married. I asked Jim to marry me. He didn't ask me." 

Well at least the betrayal was gone from his gaze. Though he was still clinging to Jim, as if to protect him from me. And he wasn't talking. I sighed. 

"Look, I should have waited until I could talk to both of you. Together. Not spring it on Jim. We were working on a case, and it all of a sudden seemed like the right time, I just blurted it out. Jim hasn't said yes." I told Blair. 

Blair's gaze transferred to Jim's face. Jim looked at me. I shrugged, frustrated. What else could I say. 

"Alright." Blair's voice was quiet, subdued. "It is alright with me, if you want it, Jim. I mean, you know how I feel about governments running over individual's rights. They shouldn't be able to force Bri to leave Cascade. This is where his life is, his friends, his job. It isn't right." 

"Good. I wanted you to be ok with it, Chief. You come first." Ellison reassured his cling-y partner. "And if you are alright with it, then, yes, Brian Rafe, let's get married." 

The rest of Major Crimes, knowing me, Ellison, and Blair, treated our announcement and the invitation to witness the marriage as a huge joke. It took all day to convince them we were serious. They were all in attendance at the wedding. 

At the end of the vows, Ellison kissed me, startling me, I reminded myself he'd been married for real twice, it was probably reflex to kiss the "Bride" for him. Blair was right next to Ellison, as much the groom as Jim. We turned around to face our friends. And they were all gaping at us, as if they'd still been half waiting for us to laugh and call them fools for falling for it. Two days from proposal to married, not a long time for them, or for us, to adjust to it being real. But it was official, I was Brian Rafe Ellison. Jim agreed to change his name as well, he was now James Rafe Ellison. No hyphens. Neither one of us wanted that bother. Besides the Ellison name had a lot more clout on Cascade. 

Now all we had to do was finish moving into the vast quarters I'd purchased for us, two entire floors. I got an impressive discount when the Realtor discovered I was marrying into the Ellison Clan. Jim's father is a big force on Cascade. Influential and powerful. Jim had laughed when I told him. He wasn't all that close to his father, but Blair had somehow charmed the older man, and met regularly with him for lunch. 

Once he'd gotten over the shock, Blair was more excited about the whole thing than anyone else. He was the one who told William Ellison that his oldest son was marrying for a third time. Jim was perfectly happy to let his father wait to find out via the Cascade rumor mill, or the evening news. Blair invited the elder Ellison as his own guest to the nuptials, and he sat with the older man during the reception Blair had insisted on. I was happy to have the reception, it meant having an excuse to treat our friends to a really good meal. I was less sure about meeting Jim's father, but he was pleasant enough. 

Our first night in the apartment together was...different. We'd talked about it, as much as we could in the rushed circumstances. Turns out, Jim and Blair slept together most of the time, though they were not sexually involved. That was fine with me. They had separate rooms in their previous apartment, but usually ended up together. There were six bedrooms, plenty of room. Blair liked to snuggle, we had enough rooms to give him his own room, he could migrate all he wanted from there. Neither one ever brought dates to the old loft. We agreed none of us would bring dates here, either. Our home was off limits for things like that. We were going to make it a real home if it was possible. 

Blair wanted Jim and I to sleep together that first night, he was emphatic. Jim and I exchanged a look. I knew we weren't comfortable with the idea. But Blair insisted. Jim argued. I went to change out of the tuxedo. I monitored their conversation while I showered and slipped into a pair of sweats and a t shirt. Blair was in full anthropologist lecture mode, telling Ellison about the contrasts between Cascade's modern marriage laws, and Terra's ancient traditions. How both applied to our unique situation. 

Apparently Terra still frowned on same sex unions, and tried to outlaw them. Yet Terra allowed very young males and females, clearly immature, to marry. Some places on Terra children as young as twelve could be married. By Cascade law you had to be twenty-five, a full adult ready to take on that kind of responsibility. 

Terra also required Guides and Sentinels to be of opposite genders, and that they marry. On Cascade, Blair and Jim were registered as Sentinel/Guide Partners and legally inseparable, but they were not required to marry to get legal protections, and could marry others. Our case in point. 

Then my ears pricked up. Blair had spent some of the time between learning about me asking Jim to get married and now, talking to a few of William Ellison's advisors. Blair was now telling Ellison that if he and I didn't consummate the marriage, it was likely that Terra would contest it. Shit. Was that possible? That we could be forced to have sex? I headed for them. I wanted to be part of this discussion. I heard Jim lift the comm, and dial. By the time I was with them again, in person, Ellison was on the comm with one of his father's myriad lawyers. I listened in unashamedly. 

"It will depend on how desperate Terra is for Sentinels." The lawyer was saying. "If they are very motivated they can argue that as a native born Terran, your husband is subject to Terran Law equally as he is subject to Cascadian. So it would be safest to consummate the marriage, unless there is a pressing reason that makes it impossible." 

Jim was silent for a long time, as the lawyer on the other end continued in the same vein for a while. Finally he said, "I understand. Look into it for me, will you. I don't want my husband to be deported just because we overlooked some technicality." Then he cut the connection. He raised his brows at me, his expression otherwise impassive. I frowned back. Unexpected problem number one. I was sure there would be others. This was just the first. 

Ellison just stood there, letting me think things through, knowing I'd heard every word. I let out one long sigh, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I went from satisfyingly content with the day, to thwarted. Not that Ellison was at all hard to be attracted to, I didn't want to be forced to sleep with him, or anyone else. I wanted to be able to choose. And I sure didn't want to end up on a world where choice was taken from me. A world like Terra. 

"Well, I'd rather have sex with you than be deported." I said at last. That was the ghods truth. 

"And I would rather have sex with you than have you deported." He replied, reasonably. "That being said, I think we probably have some leeway as to time. Unless the Terran's have a watch on each of the Sentinels they notified of imminent return to Terra. In that case I would suggest we should have screwed on the table during the reception." He quirked the corner of his mouth at me. 

I knew he was being serious, he was angry that we were being manipulated, and that I, now one if his people he would protect with his life, was being threatened. I was under the umbrella of an alpha Sentinel's Blessed Protector instinct. It was a strange feeling for me, as a man, as a police detective, and as an omega Sentinel. 

"You know," Blair piped up, "I don't remember ever hearing of two Sentinels marrying. I wonder why that is?" He was going academic on us, his lively mind focusing on learning and exploring. "I mean if you guys do decide to do the deed, can I be there? I mean strictly as an observer? You may be making history." 

I stared at him in horror, and noticed Jim was doing the same. "Jeez, Chief." He muttered, flushing crimson. "You want to study Sentinels....study us...fucking?" I am sure I was just as red as Ellison was. But Blair was on a roll. 

"Sex is natural, Jim," he said, almost pompously. "It could be valuable information...." 

I choked, my mind having supplied me with a visual of Blair and a measuring rod, bent in close as possible to me and to Jim while we were balls deep in each other's bodies. I wonder if he could offer pointers, cause I had no idea what to do with a guy when it came to actual intercourse. That activity had never come up, so to speak, in my dating life. I'd been perfectly satisfied with my women. I could figure out the hand jobs, and maybe even give a credible blow job if I had to. But when it came to anal intercourse, pitching or receiving, I was a novice. A virgin. 

Jim was rubbing his chin. "Jeez, Chief," he said again. "That's a little personal, don't you think?" 

"Jim," Blair scolded, "I think we've crossed that line a long time ago. The intimacy threshold has long since fallen." I watched the young guide as he spoke. Was he telling us his real motivation? My guess was no. His heart rate was too high, his breathing rapid, shallow, he was desperate to win this argument. This was not solely about academic insight. 

Blair was feeling left out. Like he was losing Jim. His Sentinel, there was a place in Jim's life Blair saw suddenly as closed to him. Whether or not they'd ever have chosen to cross that line as a couple mattered less than nothing. Jim might cross it with me. And Blair was having trouble dealing with that. He wanted not to be excluded. He couldn't bear being shut out. Shit. Another revelation. And problem number two. To keep peace in the house we were going to have to include Blair. Even imagining living with an unhappy guide gave me chills. 

"Blair." I ventured cautiously. "If Jim and I have sex, you can be there as far as I am concerned. But no notes, no recordings, and not as a researcher. Or an independent observer. I know it's hard on you to have me here, married to your partner, no matter the reason we did it. I can't say nothing has changed, obviously it has. But I am not going to exclude you from anything you need to be a part of. I may be uncomfortable thinking about you being there when I am having sex, but I'll get over it. If Jim's ok with it, I'm fine with you being there." I was actually embarrassed as hell, but I was a grown man, and I would survive. I'd figured out I was going to have to make a lot of compromises. Maybe this one would be the most embarrassing, and the others would be easier. I hoped so, but I wasn't going to hold my breath. 

Jim was dissecting my expression with his piercing, pale eyes, and I could tell he was sniffing my scent. I'd apparently done something he'd not expected, and it intrigued him. He was measuring my reactions. Testing the truth and accuracy of what I'd said. He knew me well enough to pick out upset from lying. 

* * *

End Out There, part 1 by neichan: faestion1@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
